


Starkercest Bingo 2020 Collection

by A_Kristjansson



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Aftercare, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Camboy Peter Parker, Choking, Clothed Sex, Cousin Incest, Face-Sitting, Father/Son Incest, Flexibility, Fluff and Smut, Lab Sex, Lingerie, Love Letters, M/M, Office Sex, Omega Peter Parker, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Phone Sex, Prostate Massage, Sex Pollen, Smut, Starkercest, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Uniform Kink, starkercestbingo2020, step dad/step son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Kristjansson/pseuds/A_Kristjansson
Summary: This is my collection of fics as part of the Starkercest bingo 2020 event! The various relationship dynamics that are included are written in the tags and Peter varies in age from 16-20 in each fic. There are 25 squares in my bingo card so I will be writing 25 fics between now and the 31 August! These fics will also be posted to my Tumblr.Info for me:- Tumblr: @crystallinecrimsonmoth- Wattpad: @SaturnariaStories
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 270
Collections: Starkercest Bingo 2020





	1. Prompt: Pinned Down.

**Author's Note:**

> For this first fic, Peter is Tony's biological son and 17 years old! The prompt is "Pinned Down".

Peter huffed as he thumped downstairs into his dad’s lab, tired after dealing with Flash and various other assholes all day. He’d passed a few tests, ate the lunch his dad had made up for him, and spent his time in boring classes doodling spiders on his notebook. He had also gotten a verbal warning for said doodling, but he wasn’t about to tell his father that.

Punching in the code for the lab, he dumped his bag by his usual workbench and smiled when FRIDAY greeted him from above his head.

‘Good afternoon, Peter.’

‘Hey, FRIDAY.’ He replied casually before pulling up the schematics for his latest suit, zooming in on a few aspects that he had been planning on working on this particular evening.

‘Did you have a good day at school?’

‘Yeah, I guess. Same shit I always get from the other seniors, though.’ Peter sighed.

Even though he’d told FRIDAY this a hundred times, she always asked about his day, probably hoping somewhere in her AI cortex that the teen’s luck would change someday and he’d have a better time at school. Alas, that hadn’t happened yet.

Scrolling through a few alterations for his webbing, Peter looked up at the ceiling when he realised his dad hadn’t come into the lab yet. It’d been fifteen minutes since he’d called into the house that he was home, after all.

‘Hey FRIDAY, where’s my dad?’ He asked curiously, chewing a pen between his teeth that made his mouth red from spittle.

The lab was quiet for a moment before she answered.

‘Mr Stark is making you a sandwich in the kitchen. He heard you come home and figured you might be hungry.’

Peter beamed at that. His dad could always tell when he was starved or not eating enough to keep his body moving, something he was incredibly grateful for whenever he’d spend a whole day at school without eating after forgetting he needed food to survive.

Turning his face down to the holographic screen under his hands again, Peter focused on the designs for his suit, getting lost in the technology. Five minutes passed before he was so drawn in by the tech, his pen fell from his mouth to the floor and rolled away in the direction of his dad’s desk.

Peter huffed at that, not wanting to get up off his stool, but he sucked it up. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes before standing, leaving the black frames on his desk as he wandered over to the pen and got down on one knee to pick it up.

_Ding!_

The seventeen-year-old jumped out of his skin when his phone buzzed and made a notification sound for WhatsApp, cursing himself for being so distracted that his spider-sense was affected, before turning back to the pen. When he turned back to it, he found his right wrist was pinned to the ground with red and gold nanotech, the binding so tight that he couldn’t move his wrist at all. The colour of the tech made it clear that his dad was controlling it, and that’s when he heard the deep, honey tone of the man’s voice behind him.

‘I made you a sandwich for later, sweetheart. You okay down there?’ His dad used such a casual tone that it worried Peter why he was pinned down in the first place.

Putting his other hand down on the ground in an attempt to push himself up, he gasped when his left wrist was also pinned to the floor with nanotech, leaving him immobile for the time being while his dad approached from behind, kneeling behind his hips.

‘Dad?’

Before he could ask what was happening, a large, warm hand was riding his shirt up so that his back was exposed, tracing shapes on his skin. Peter noticed the smirk on his dad’s face and gulped. He’d never really admitted to himself or anyone else that he was attracted to his father because that was just weird, but he knew that he was.

Tony Stark’s charisma, facial hair and whisky-brown eyes were a combination that did things to Peter’s insides, made him feel like he was on fire whenever the man’s hands were on him. He hated himself for it, ever since he was 15 and walked in on his dad in the shower, witnessing his cock between his legs and feeling teenage arousal coil like a spring in his stomach.

He’d figured out he was gay quite easily, considering he’d only ever been attracted to his dad and no girl at school even crossed his mind. Watching and feeling his dad run his open palm across Peter’s clothed ass was enough to have him shaking against the binds on his wrists and pushing back ever so slightly into the touch.

‘Dad, what are you doing?’

‘Nothing you don’t want, baby, it’s alright. Just relax, I’ll make you feel amazing.’ He reassured and Peter melted into his dad’s accent, but he shook his head to go along with the act.

‘No, daddy, it’s wrong-’ He cut himself off with a gasp when his jeans were yanked down over his ass and tugged halfway down the backs of thighs along with his underwear, leaving him exposed to his dad’s hands.

‘Dad- oh!’ Peter let out a strangled cry when Tony’s tongue licked a fat stripe over his puckered hole, saliva dripping down the back of his balls already as his dad ate him out and prodded his tongue at the teen’s tight ring of muscle to ease him open.

The teen cried out helplessly as he was ravished by the wide, wet tongue, pushing back against Tony’s mouth and pleading silently that he would go deeper, do something else to make the boy’s dreams of fucking his smoking hot father come true.

‘Daddy, please!’ He begged, so soft and desperate that it made his dad chuckle as he undid the buckle of his jeans.

‘Don’t worry, son, daddy’s got you.’ His dad’s deep voice reassured as two calloused hands stroked his ass-cheeks, one coming down hard to smack his skin which made Peter let out a soft moan, his whole body jolting from the spank.

‘You’re so receptive, baby, those spider senses made you so sensitive.’ The teen made a gasping sound when Tony slipped out a bottle of lube from his jeans pocket and covered three of his fingers in the slimy substance, pressing one into his son as soon as it was slippery enough.

Peter keened at the intrusion and did his best not to tense up, letting his dad’s finger in all the way. It moved in and out of him for a moment before a second digit pressed in to join it and he felt a jolt of pleasure up his spine. Tony’s other hand came to rub soothingly at the divot in his back, lips pressing against the nape of his neck as the man bent over his body.

‘I found your little sweet spot, baby boy. I’m going to make you feel so good.’ He murmured in his ear, sending shivers up his son’s spine as he pressed back against Tony’s hand to make his fingers go deeper.

‘Please, daddy- oh fuck!’ The teen moaned when the thick fingers inside him pressed down on his prostate, making him see stars, and before he could think straight he was cumming onto the lab floor tiles, aftershocks making him tremble as his dad continued to abuse the bundle of nerves.

A deep laugh rumbled through the back of his neck where Tony’s lips were, making Peter shake even more. He looked behind him as much as he could and became transfixed when he saw his dad spreading lube over the length of his cock, the sight of the large appendage making his hole clench at the thought of being filled.

‘Such a needy little hole, clenching around my fingers. You’re just begging for your dad’s cock, aren’t you, baby boy?’ Tony purred from behind him and  
Peter couldn’t help nodding quickly, letting out a high-pitched whine when the fingers in his ass disappeared and gasping when they were replaced by the head of his dad’s cock.

‘Daddy?’

‘It’s alright, baby, just breathe slow for me.’ His dad’s deep voice reassured, the tone sending a wave of warmth through him as he relaxed and Tony’s cock pushed all the way in, full balls slapping briefly against his taint.

‘Fuck, you’re so tight.’ Tony growled and Peter moaned out when he started moving, the drag of his length against his insides making the teen shiver.

‘Daddy-’ Peter gasped as the man set up a steady rhythm, his cock slowly ramming into his prostate on each thrust and making Peter shake helplessly.

‘You’re so perfect, baby boy, so good for me.’ Tony groaned as his movements got harder and faster, the force of his thrusts making Peter feel like the cock filling him was in his throat.

‘Fuck, daddy, I’m so close-’ He moaned out loud and vocal, making his dad laugh low in his throat.

A calloused hand wrapped around his cock then, stroking in time with the jabs to his prostate and causing Peter to scream, his sensitive teenage body overwhelmed by the sensation and his elevated senses reacting to the touch by giving him another orgasm.

He was shaking violently at that point, gasping and writhing on his dad’s cock as the man’s large hands stroked through his hair tenderly and hot spurts of cum filled his hole.

‘Good boy.’ Tony groaned in his ear and Peter keened as the thick cock inside him slid out and he felt cum dripping down the back of his balls, making him shiver.

The teen almost passed out from the aftershocks of his orgasm before his dad’s arms were wrapping around him and the nanotech retreated from his wrists, letting his hands loose so he could hook his arms around Tony’s neck. He buried his nose in the crook of his dad’s neck, inhaling the scent of motor oil and coffee.

‘I love you, daddy.’

‘I love you too, baby. Let’s get you in a nice hot bubble bath, huh?’ His dad’s voice was gravelly now, rough from grunting during sex.

Peter nodded briefly, cuddling into him.

‘Sounds nice.’


	2. Prompt: Face Sitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uncle/Nephew relationship for this one! Peter is 17.

‘Kids! We’re leaving soon to go to Uncle Tony’s, are you packed?!’ Peter heard his mother call from the bottom of the stairs while he was packing the last of his holiday clothes into his suitcase.

He knew he had to be first if he wanted to get shotgun. His sister had been packing since the night before, and he only started this morning after remembering it was travelling day. He hated himself for sleeping in but with all the senior work he’d been dumped with, it wasn’t possible to wake up earlier than nine, and it was the holidays!

He wasn’t meant to be awake at half six like Violet who, at eight years old, had achieved vampire status by staying up until two in the morning every other night. He was a tired teenager with a lot of work, and he wanted the front seat. So, he was determined to get it.

Stuffing the remainder of his shit in the case, he stopped briefly to look in the mirror and cursed his hair for looking like a bird’s nest. He would have to comb it in the car. Snatching the comb from his dresser, Peter proceeded to run downstairs, barely missing their Labrador, Dora, as she wandered into the kitchen for some water.

‘Mum! I’ve got my bag packed; can I get in the car first?’ He was bouncing on his heels as he pleaded with the woman, hugging her tightly when she nodded.

‘Thanks, Ma!’

‘Hey, no way, I’m calling shotgun!’

‘I called it first, Gremlin!’

‘That’s not fair!’ Violet argued as she came into the kitchen, hitting Peter’s side with all her strength which wasn’t much.

Peter feigned pain to amuse her before glaring down at his little sister.

‘I’m getting the front seat cause I’m the oldest and being a senior in high school is hell! Though of course, you wouldn’t know that, seeing as you’re still doing adding and subtracting in your maths class!’ He argued, feeling only slightly bad when the girl pouted at him.

‘Mummy, this isn’t fair, I was awake first!’ She argued to their mother who sighed, shaking her head as she swallowed the last of her morning smoothie before ruffling a hand through her hair.

‘Your brother is sitting in the front because he’s older and it’s safer for you to be in the back.’ Mary Parker told her daughter who huffed, taking the smoothie cup her mother offered before stalking off to the car.

Peter watched her leave before peeking around his mum, trying to find his pink travel mug of coffee.

‘Ma, where’s my coffee?’

‘Here, babe. Go and get in the car.’

‘Is Dad coming?’

‘Yeah, sweetie, he’s packing the last of our stuff upstairs. Car, now.’ The red-haired woman insisted, handing over the travel mug, and nudging him in the direction of the door.

‘Hey, I didn’t get a morning kiss!’ Peter argued with a pout, smiling brightly when she rolled her eyes and they exchanged a cheek kiss.

After that, he ran off to the car with his case, shoving it in the car boot and getting in the front seat.

‘Assface!’ Violet expressed from the backseat and Peter grinned, sticking his tongue out at her as they waited for their parents to come out to the car.

~

‘You know, sis, I can just fly you four and the dog here instead of you having to drive for four hours. I have a private jet.’

‘Just because you have billions of dollars doesn’t mean I want you to spoil me and my family, Tones.’

‘The kids love it when I spoil them.’

‘That’s because they’re kids.’

Peter listened to his mum and Uncle Tony argue as his case trundled behind him, staying close to Tony, and brushing their hands together occasionally.

He loved his Uncle Tony, had done since he was 4 years old and the man bought him the best Gameboy money could buy. Now that he was 17, those feelings of admiration and love had changed to something much more mature.

Peter could stare at the man all day, his amber eyes almost identical to his own and his facial hair always neatly trimmed, the laugh lines on his face doing things to Peter’s body. He was obsessed with the way his uncle spoiled him with all the best tech and clothes, and how he never ridiculed his love of pink like his father did. He just loved him.

It’d only been a year since he and Tony had started their bedroom rendezvouses and in that time, they’d done everything, tried every position, and his uncle had taken care of him afterwards, running warm baths and making hot chocolate to snuggle in bed with. They loved each other in a different way, and it was okay.

He held onto Tony’s hand as they walked into the house, unashamed about being so close and affectionate with him. His mother still eyed them though.

‘You shouldn’t encourage him like that. He’s too old to be holding your hand.’

Tony shrugged, squeezing Peter’s hand to reassure him.

‘It’s not a problem, Mary. He’s just an affectionate kid.’

‘Morgan!’

‘Violet!’

Peter watched as his little cousin and sister squealed at the sight of each other before running off to Morgan’s playroom. It made him smile. Despite arguing with his little sister all the time, he was glad that she had someone to play with.

‘I think we should have a cup of tea and a catch up first, don’t you, sis?’ Tony grinned at Mary, who nodded with a smile and walked into the house in front of them.

~

It was ten o’clock by the time Peter went to bed that night.

He had spent the whole day watching movies with his uncle and mum, listening to them bicker like siblings always do and avoiding conversation with his dad as best as he could, not wanting to start a fight about anything.

It didn’t always go as well as that, and Peter had experienced more than a few ridiculing conversations that his dad liked to call character-building – an excuse for homophobia. He knew Tony had spoken to him a few times about his comments on Peter’s clothes or the colours he wore, but nothing ever changed. It made him sad, more than sad, but he was hardened from the bullies at school, so it was easy enough to deal with his dad by simply ignoring him.

In bed, satisfied by the steak dinner his uncle had whipped up for them, Peter fell asleep easily. He slept without dreams for an hour before the nightmares started again.

He had the same nightmare a lot. His mum and uncle dying, having to live with his dad forever, listening to his insults every single day. He hated it; he hated the idea of that life. The bad dream always had him shifting uncomfortably in bed, waking up in a stress sweat with shaking hands and tear-stained cheeks. He knew it wasn’t real, but that knowledge didn’t make the nightmares any less frightening.

Peter found himself lying facing the ceiling for the rest of the night whenever it happened at home, but at Uncle Tony’s, he slipped out of bed and padded down the hallway on bare feet, opening the man’s bedroom door as quietly as he could.

This time, in particular, Peter found his uncle already asleep, glasses on the nightstand glinting in the dark from the light in the hallway. He watched from the door for a moment, calmed by the sight of Tony alive and breathing, then crept into the room, shutting the door.

He snuck over to the bed then, and slid under the duvet beside him, sidling up to the man’s side. Resting his head on his chest, he closed his eyes, breathing in his scent. He sighed, purring at the smell of motor oil and coffee, before nuzzling the abs under his head.

‘Can’t sleep, sweetheart?’ The deep, sleepy rumble whispered in the dark, making Peter shrug.

‘Nightmares again.’ He murmured into the man’s chest who shifted to switch the lamp on, looking down at Peter with deep amber eyes that made him want to melt.

Tony leaned down slowly and grasped the teen’s chin, kissing his lips gently to make the boy whine into his mouth. He only kissed him for a moment before he pulled away and raised an eyebrow, feeling his nephew’s hard little cock against his hip.

‘Did that make you feel better, kitten?’ He purred low, earning another whine as Peter pushed himself up to meet his lips again.

‘Make me feel good, please Tony. I want to sleep without nightmares.’ The teen murmured and Tony sighed, lying flat again, and tugging gently at the boy’s brown curls.

‘Get your shorts off, beautiful, I’ll take care of that little ass with my tongue.’

Peter let out a little whine at the man’s words and moved quickly to kick off his shorts, letting himself be manoeuvred upwards to straddle his face.

His uncle’s two large, tanned hands grabbed onto his ass as he settled it over his lips, the scratch of facial hair on his skin making him weak to point where he had to grip the headboard for stability.

‘Fuck, kitten, your cute ass is too much for this old man’s heart.’ Tony groaned as he buried his face in the globes of pale white flesh, sliding his tongue out to lick around the ring of muscle.

Peter moaned softly at the feeling of the wet muscle licking him, his thighs shaking with the effort of sitting over him.

‘Shit, Tony.’ He gasped out, leaning his forehead on the headboard when the thick tongue forced into his hole, licking his insides.

One of the man’s hands was stroking up and down the teen’s thigh, caressing the skin there and smacking whenever Peter moaned to make him whimper. It worked a treat, the combination of slippery tongue and sharp, red smacks getting the teen’s body so hot and bothered that he came within minutes.

Lean, muscled thighs clenched around Tony’s head, ropes of white spraying out onto his black hair and the headboard as Peter rocked his hips down against the man’s tongue, whining desperately through his orgasm.

‘Tony!’ Another little gasp left him when his uncle’s tongue slipped out and teeth sank into his ass, drawing a small amount of blood which was licked up willingly by the adult.

Once the little wound was cleaned, his large hands gripped the boy’s slim hips and eased him down to his chest.

Peter went freely, collapsing into a heap on the man’s chest once it was safe to let his thighs go loose. He curled like a koala around the older man’s torso, letting out a purr when a hand started stroking through his hair.

‘Feeling better, kitten?’ The deep rumble of Tony’s voice had Peter almost asleep as he nodded weakly.

‘Love you, Uncle Tony.’ He murmured, soft and sleepy as he drifted off, satiated and comfortable on the man’s chest.

‘Love you too, kiddo.’


	3. Prostate Massage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter is 18 here! Uncle/Nephew relationship ^^

At eighteen years old, you might think that Peter Parker was bored with Disney films and family movie nights. However, he loved them.

Cuddling into a soft pillow and wrapped in a fuzzy blanket, he was stretched out on the lavish black leather couch of his Uncle Tony’s cinema room, face buried in the plush fabric of the red pillowcase under his head.

He was decked out in his usual bedtime attire, cotton blue pyjama shorts and his uncle’s old MIT hoodie that reached halfway down his thighs, his glasses sitting beside his head on the pillow where he’d sat them to get more comfortable.

‘Peter? Sweetie, we haven’t even started the movie yet, are you sure you want to watch?’ He heard his mother’s voice from the door as she walked in, making him shift around a bit and sit up, rubbing his eyes.

‘I’m awake, mum, I want to watch it!’ He argued, blushing when he saw Tony walk in behind her and wink at him while his mother couldn’t see.

Mary Parker just rolled her eyes, sitting on the other couch as Tony settled himself beside Peter, switching on the tv.

‘You should keep your glasses on, kiddo, you’ll hurt your eyes if you don’t.’ His uncle scolded softly, picking up the black frames and slipping them onto Peter’s face, tucking his hair behind his ear.

Peter blushed even more at that, glad when the movie started and the lights in the cinema room faded to complete darkness other than the brightness from the tv screen. The teenager eyed where his mother sat to make sure she couldn’t criticise him, before he cuddled up next to Tony, snuggling into his shoulder with a faint purr.

Tony’s arm wrapped around him as he tucked them both in under the fuzzy blanket, one hand starting to stroke through his nephew’s hair as he nuzzled in and they focused on the screen.

Peter couldn’t help falling asleep throughout the movie, tired from school and his volunteering job. He’d barely gotten any sleep the night before and his uncle just smelled so good that it was as comfortable as lying in his big bed with him, the dark scent of coffee and smoke washing over him.

He nuzzled his nose further into the man, tucking his face into the crook of his neck while he fell asleep.

His peace lasted for an hour before Peter was jolted awake, his eyes widening at the sensation that shot through his spine. Still half asleep, he rubbed his eyes to wake up, taking a moment to realise what was happening and suppressing a moan when his prostate was prodded at again.

‘Fuck…’ He whimpered against the rough skin under his lips, trying to stay quiet when he remembered his mother was probably still in the room.

‘Are you awake, gorgeous? I thought you had drifted off. I was just playing with my favourite little toy.’ The sound of his Uncle Tony’s melted chocolate voice growled in his ear, quiet enough for only Peter to hear.

The teen gasped, wide awake now as Tony’s fingers worked his prostate, massaging the bundle of nerves that had Peter shaking and letting out another little whimper at the feeling.

‘Tony!’ He gasped when another shot of pleasure went up his spine, covering his mouth with his hand quickly so that his mum didn’t hear.

A rumble vibrated through Tony’s chest as he laughed, and Peter shook harder when two fingers pressed down firmly on his sweet spot, making him see stars.

‘Sssh, darling, don’t want to let your mum hear you getting worked open by Uncle Tony’s fingers, do you?’ He purred in his ear as his fingers nestled deep inside him, rubbing slow and steady on his prostate to make Peter whine.

The teen pushed back against his fingers, practically riding them as his ass was abused by the thick digits. Tony kept going until Peter was biting into his own hand, burying his face in the man’s shoulder as he came on his hand, gasping and writhing with three calloused fingers buried in him.

Tony laughed deep in his ear, his other hand coming up to stroke through his nephew’s brown curls.

‘My good boy.’ He murmured, making Peter whine into his neck.

It took the teen a moment to recover from the pleasure he’d just experienced, and when he came around from his lust-filled haze, he noticed that his mum had fallen asleep on the other couch, completely out of it as the movie kept playing in the background.

Peter sighed, resting his head on Tony’s shoulder as his dick softened between his legs. Part of him wanted to straddle his Uncle Tony and get his brains fucked out, but he felt far too sensitive for that.

So, he moved his hand down beneath the blanket that covered them, running his fingers over the larger cock hidden in Tony’s sweats. His uncle was hard too, of course, he was after fucking Peter open with his fingers and hearing him moan, so the teen slipped his hand underneath the waistband of his loose bottoms, fingertips feeling the hot flesh and purring softly into the crook of Tony’s neck.

‘You’re hard too.’ The teen whispered into the dark, lips pressing against his uncle’s jawline and kissing the stubbly skin.

There was a low chuckle from the throat he nuzzled against, indicating that Tony knew exactly what his nephew was thinking.

‘I am, baby. What are you going to do about that, huh?’ He purred, fingers wrapping around Peter’s curls and tugging to make him moan.

The teenager gasped, leaning back into his hand, before moving his head down to snuggle into Tony’s abs, slipping his hand back into his sweats and pulling his cock out.

‘You going to put those lips to good use, sweetheart?’

‘Yes, sir.’ Peter murmured, wrapping his lips around the man’s cockhead, and suckling like he would a lollipop.

Fifteen minutes later, Tony was spurting hot cum into his nephew’s mouth, and carrying him up the stairs to sleep off their orgasms, satisfied.


	4. Roadtrip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Older Brother/Younger Brother here! Tony is 26 and Peter is 17 :3
> 
> Enjoy! ^^

‘Are you sure you have everything you need? How about more snacks?’

‘Mother, for the last time, we have enough snacks! We’ll be stopping somewhere for lunch and having dinner at the hotel, we don’t need twenty different bags of party mix!’ Tony sighed as his mother tried to force more snacks on top of the box Peter was already holding, causing his younger brother to sway with the weight of the bags and his gemstone collection.

The other Stark squeaked and quickly leaned against the boot of the car for balance, smiling at Maria Stark who was still fussing about whether they had all the stuff Peter needed to take to college and were sufficiently packed for a two-day road trip by themselves. Even though Tony was twenty-six now and perfectly capable of taking care of himself and his seventeen-year-old brother, she still worried.

The two brothers were headed out on the journey to Peter’s new college campus, which was just under four hundred miles long, and their mother had been half out of her mind since Tony announced he would take Peter by himself since he had a meeting in the same town as his campus. For two weeks, they had worked on packing up everything the teenager needed to survive college and all the little extras he wanted to take like his sketchbooks and gemstone collection.

A few years ago, Tony might have insisted that Peter leave that shit behind because he wasn’t going to get laid by anyone who saw him geek out over crystals, but since then they’d developed quite a different relationship, so he was more than happy to allow his little brother to take every rock he owned if it meant no one else touched him.

He watched as Peter slid the box of crystals into the back of the car and closed it, glad they finally had everything packed in and could get the hell away from their parent’s house before their mother captured both her sons so they could never escape her affection again.

‘Drive safe, boys. Remember to call us when you get to the hotel.’ Howard Stark, who had stood to the side watching his wife with a smile this whole time, pulled Tony in for a brief hug while Peter’s cheeks were squished to death by Maria, his whining loud enough to fill the whole street as he struggled to get away from her.

‘We will, don’t worry. Bye, mum.’ The older sibling grinned when she finally let go of his little brother, letting Peter run to Howard for a tight hug before they were both settling into the car and Tony drove away.

‘Bye!’ Peter yelled to his parents while kneeling up on the seat, waving through the back window to them until they were out of sight and then sitting down properly, looking at Tony.

‘Can we listen to music?’ He asked with a hopeful lilt in his voice, sneaking his hand onto his brother’s thigh to convince him faster and staring up at him with innocent amber irises.

Tony sighed, running a hand through his black hair and nodding to the teen, letting him turn on the radio. His resolve always weakened when Peter touched him with his soft, delicate hands, and that day was no different as he played him like a violin to get his way.

As the music started playing through the car speakers, the two brothers tuned into their usual rhythm together, with Peter singing along to the lyrics and Tony’s fingers drumming against the steering wheel while he drove on the quiet road.

Going the scenic route to a nicer hotel had been Peter’s idea, his excuse being that he didn’t want to sleep on an uncomfortable motel mattress again like the camping trip they had gone on the month before, but Tony was sure that his brother just wanted to postpone the inevitable moment that he would have to live away from their parents and himself.

The teenager had asked a few months before if he could move in with him since he had his own apartment, but with their parents still alive and watching their every move to ensure they didn’t ruin the family name, there wasn’t really any other option apart from Peter living at the college dormitories.

Neither of them liked that fact, and even if society would judge them all the way into hiding if they ever admitted to how much they loved each other and the ways they engaged in that love, the anxiety it brought out in Peter broke Tony’s heart. He’d spent so many nights hugging the teen close to his chest as he cried into his arms and begged him to save him from living with strangers and not being with his brother every single day.

He hated that his little brother’s mental health was taking the toll of moving away from home and he couldn’t fix it, so driving him to college for one last trip together before he started his degree was the next best thing he could do.

They sang for at least half an hour together, stopping for lunch when Peter spotted a diner ahead of the road and filling up on burgers and milkshakes to satisfy their hunger. Eating lunch was quiet, almost completely silent other than the conversations that people around them were having, but Peter decided to slide his foot so far up Tony’s leg that he knew he was feeling better after his earlier panic attack.

He held his breath through the entire meal, struggling not to moan like the horny teenager his little brother was and glaring at him every time he pressed the heel of his sneaker against his clothed cock. The harder he pressed, the more irritated Tony became, and he eventually decided that he would beat Peter’s ass raw when they got to the hotel, reddening it with smacks until he was crying.

Once they were back on the road, it took another three hours to get to the hotel, leaving them with plenty of time to settle in when they got there.

Peter hopped out of the car in a very excitable mood, shutting the door behind him and pulling his rooster cap on. Tony snorted at the sight, flicking the bright red comb on the top of the hat.

‘You know you look ridiculous in that thing, Pete.’

The teenager huffed, walking ahead of him with his suitcase trundling at his heels.

‘I do not!’

His older brother just laughed, following him into the hotel and doing all the adult duties regarding checking in so the shorter boy’s social anxiety didn’t flare up. Once they were into the room and Tony shut the door behind him, he certainly didn’t expect to be thumped up against it with Peter’s lips on his neck.

Chuckling at his little brother’s desperation, Tony wrapped his arms around his waist, lifting the teen up with one hand gripping his ass.

‘You were such a little tease in that diner, baby. Did you really think you’d get away with it?’ He purred in his ear, walking over to the bed and settling Peter so he laid over his lap.

The teen’s breath hitched at the position he put him in and he trembled in Tony’s grip, knowing exactly what was coming to him now. He was suddenly very thankful that he wore booty shorts for the hot journey, making it easier for his brother to strip him without tearing the fabric of his clothes.

‘You know spanking isn’t a punishment, big brother, I love it too much.’ Peter giggled, sliding his right hand up to squeeze the older’s bicep and gazing at him with wide amber eyes.

Tony laughed at his response, sliding a gentle hand into his hair before tugging hard to make him moan.

‘Don’t get snarky, my little gem, your punishment will only get worse.’ He snarled into his ear, swiftly tugging off his shorts and landing a hard smack on his ass.

The resulting burn made Peter gasp and wriggle on his lap, gripping the sheets underneath him as his flesh faded into a pale red handprint. Tony smirked at the mark he’d left on his brother’s ass.

‘Looks better with my handprint on it. Ready to count for me, Pete?’

The younger nodded a little, letting him smack repeatedly at his skin and counting until his whole ass was bright red and he was panting into Tony’s thigh.

‘Fuck-’

‘Feeling alright, little gem?’ His older brother hummed in a soft tone, soothing his hand over the raw skin as Peter nodded, letting out a little whimper.

‘Can you fuck me now?’

‘It would be my pleasure.’ Tony grinned down at him before flipping his little brother onto the bed, forcing him onto his stomach.

He knew the teen was still loose from their arousing adventure before they got on the road that morning, so he didn’t waste any time with stretching Peter, knowing he also loved being stretched to the point of pain despite how fragile he liked to act.

Thrusting into him slowly from behind, Tony caged him between his tanned arms, taking in the scent of his hair. He watched as his little brother fell apart underneath him, gasping every time the older’s pelvis hit the raw skin of his ass and tightening his grip on the pillow under his head.

‘Ah- Tony-’ He whined suddenly when he hit his prostate, arching his back as Tony hit into the same spot harder and harder.

Peter almost screamed when the pleasure intensified, only cut off by his brother’s hand covering his mouth while he shook through his orgasm, cumming all over the sheets. Tony groaned into his hair when he tightened around him, burying his face in his brown curls as he came inside him.

‘Fuck, little gem, you’re so tight...’

‘Tony, I’m sore, pull out.’ The younger whined, elbowing him in the stomach as best he could in his current exhausted state.

Tony chuckled with a nod and pulled out, kissing his cheek.

‘I’m going to miss you when you go off to college, gem.’

Peter sighed, bringing Tony in for a proper kiss and forcing him to lie down on the bed again, not caring if they were dirty.

‘I’m going to miss you too.’


End file.
